The Inevitable
by Mr. Hide aka Hasuinna
Summary: Sakura is getting a VERY special treatment from Naruto. Buuuut... It doesn't seem like she's really enjoying this. Fucking blonde motherfucker can't even please a simple woman geez. Kishimato fucked him up alright. Rated M for violence. My first Naruto fic. One-shot!


**Not much to say. My first Naruto fic. I'm not very good at writing but try to do it occasionally. I'm a huuuuuuuge fan of Dark Naruto. Tried to do just that in here.**

 **Disclaimer: Certainly don't own Naruto. If I did, well, the first thing I would've done was to make sure that Naruto got laid very EARLY, Beat the hell out of Sas-gay for no reason at all every time they encounter each other, punch Sakura A LOT and... Umm, maybe resurrect Jiraiya at some point?**

* * *

"No. Please no... Please Naruto have mercy on... Aaaaaaaargh! **STOP IT!** Stop I sa... Aaaaaah!"

The small room was dark. Despite of summer, the room currently had a chilling atmosphere. Seemed like suddenly the temperature has dropped abnormally low. From time to time, yelling and screaming was being heard. The painful moaning was enough to make kids wet their pant. Hell, maybe even some grownups, But right now, that gave a very soothing feeling to a certain blonde haired boy.

The said boy was not that much old. Probably in his late twenties. He's wearing was quite simple. Just a plain looking dark green t-shirt under his orang striped shirt, with a comfortable gabardine pants, a shiny brown belt in the waist and a pair of military boots. Both of his hands were covered in identical black fingerless gloves, which right now, were holding two sharp kunais covered in blood.

"Aww... Come on Sakura-chan. Don't give up so easily, will you? Weren't you supposed to be the strongest kunoichi after Tsunade baa-chan in the entire village? I really don't think you should scream so much. After all, It's very disrespectful when a gentleman is giving such pleasure to you like this, don't you think so, hmm?"

A pink haired girl was lying in a table. Having her legs and hands bound, she certainly wasn't in a position to move too much. Her dress... Well, there's no need to describe what colour they were cause right now they were drenched in nothing but a moderate amount of blood. Panting heavily, she once again tried to get up and the outcome was not very fortunate.

"Eh? You want to go somewhere darling? Sorry but tonight it's just you and me, okay?" Before finishing the last line, Naruto grabbed the girl's forehead firmly and slashed it with the kunai quite deeply, which resulted another of those earth shattering scream from the already badly injured girl.

Until now, one of the very few parts of her body which were unharmed included her forehead. So when the cut was made, a considerable amount of nice warm red liquid came out and now covered Sakura's eyes, both of them. Now, she didn't even had the chance to open her eyes properly.

"W-why?" With a timid voice, Sakura started. "What have I e-ever done to you N-Naruto?"

Instead of an answer, the girl got a slap in her face. The impact was so hard that it seemed like another couple of her teeth are gonna come out. Yep. That's right. Even six hours ago the girl had all her precious teeth but now more than eight of them were missing, courtesy of the blonde boy.

Naruto chuckled darkly. Soon it turned into a laughter which continued to go on for some time. Suddenly stopping, he yelled "You know exactly what you did! Don't pretend to be like you don't know anything, you bitch! Because of you, she... My dear Ume-chan... Aaaargh!" Gnashing his teeth in anger the enraged Naruto for the next few minutes continued to stab the girl in many parts of her body. Even after the explosion in his mind, the teen still didn't lose his mind to cut any vital spots. However, Sakura, the not so lucky girl was screaming in pain and agony at first. Soon, she didn't even have the strength to do that anymore.

After sometime when it seemed like the blonde was finally about to stop, he suddenly chuckled again and said,"Did you really think I would be so merciful? That I would just kill you now and be done with it? Oh No dear! You are totally wrong." He got close to her ear and whispered, "How would it feel to know that just a few hours ago when I stopped playing with this beautiful body of yours and you thought that I was giving you some time to rest when **actually** I was busy... Visiting your house?"

Even with her badly injured state, Sakura widened her eyes. What was he saying? What did he mean? There's nothing in her house except... No!

"Yep." Naruto playfully said. "It was so funny you know, when I broke the neck of that bastard you call your father. Oh Oh! And your mother, she was..."

"Please... Nooooo!" Sakura cried in agony. The pain this time felt like hell. It was like every single inches of her heart was being pierced by a cold lance. The people who she loved the most, were no more? She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. This can't be happening. This is all just a really terrifying nightmare. Yes, yes. It is exactly nothing but a dream. When she'll wake up, she's gonna see her daughter curling up to her, right? When she'll wake up she's gonna feel her dear Sasuke-kun hugging her right beside her, right? Then she will take her beloved shibi-chan to see her grandparents, r-right? Y-Yes. That is exactly what'll happen but... Wait a minute. What is Naruto holding in his hand? Is that a necklace? Is that... Is that a heart shaped necklace all five of her family members wear? W-Why is Naruto holding four of them? What happened to Oto-san, Kaa-San, Sasuke-kun and... And Shibi-chan? **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THEM? WHY IS NARUTO HOLDING THEIR BELONGINGS? HE CAN'T DO THAT! WHY? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY..."**

Sakura suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. After all the girl didn't have any choices. Because Naruto was currently showing her a trunk. In it, was four different sized beheaded heads. And she would be damned if she forgot the bodies those heads once were located at.

"No..." The girl moaned. A drop of tear came out of her emerald eyes.

"Yosh!" Naruto cheerfully said. "Now that's definitely a sight you don't see everyday, do you now Sakura-chan?"

At this point, no emotions were visible in the girl's face. At this point... There was no meaning of her life. Nothing she could do now. Nothing she could ask for.

Except Death.

So when Naruto once again started to play with her body, she could do nothing but stare at the roof with an empty look waiting for the inevitable.

Closing her eyes, the girl had no choice but to silently take all the punishment. Tears were dropping out of her eyes. Did she not know that this day would come? Did she not know what his friend was accusing her of? Did she not know... That her end was never going to be that easy? Only one thing she was thinking.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

* * *

 **That's all. Just wanna see what kind of response I get from you guys. Feel free to send a pm if you have anything to ask. I'll reply within 24 hours, hopefully.**

 **Please go easy on me if it was not up to your standard. Just like I said, I'm a total amateur who just likes to write something when he gets the time. I'd be awesomely amazed if I get even two or three reviews;-)**

 **And Yes! It is a one shot! So, wondering what really happened to Naruto for him to reach that violent state? Ha Ha! You guys noticed one of the genre of the fic, mystery? That's right! It is up to you. You have the authority to come to a conclusion. There are many possibilities. Which one would you have wanted? That Naruto's dear 'Ume' died because of an injury Sakura couldn't heal? Sakura and Ume went on a mission but because of the pinky's mistake, the other got captured/Died? Once again, it's all up to you!**

 **Peace to you;-)**


End file.
